


Le paradoxe de l'Éventreur

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Petite incursion dans l'esprit de Will Graham avec la façon dont il voit Hannibal Lecter et les raisons qui ont pu le pousser à l'aimer.





	Le paradoxe de l'Éventreur

Quand je repense à ma rencontre avec Hannibal, je me souviens à quel point il m'avait intimidé. Ce jour-là, j'avais senti une grande confiance émaner de lui, comme s'il était irrémédiablement le maître de la situation, quelle qu'elle soit ; alors que moi, je partais habituellement du principe qu'elle ne me concernait en rien et donc, qu'elle m'échapperait de toute manière.

Il m'avait bousculé un peu, mais ce n'était guère plus qu'un petit test. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour conclure que mon Asperger était feint. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonne de s'en être aperçu dès la première minute d'observation, même s'il refuse de le reconnaître.

En me penchant au fil des jours sur le _curriculum vitae_ officiel et officieux du docteur Hannibal Lecter, j'ai pris conscience de la supériorité implacable de son quotient intellectuel. A cette époque, je ne me rendais pas réellement compte de ce que signifiait le terme « génie ». Certes, à l'entente de ce mot et comme tout le monde, je pense à Galilée, à Léonard de Vinci, à Albert Einstein ou encore à Stephen Hawking, mais ils ne sont que des noms dans nos esprits, des concepts d'intelligence supérieure que nous ne sommes généralement pas en mesure d'expliciter clairement.

Cependant, peu à peu, au contact d'Hannibal, j'ai vu ce mot irradier d'un éclat nouveau et se sublimer au travers d'un art effroyable et fascinant. Hannibal le Cannibale, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, l'Imitateur, Il Mostro… A chaque style son nom d'artiste, à chaque œuvre d'art sanglante ce mélange unique d'élégance, de raffinement, de savoir et d'horreur. Je conçois parfaitement que vienne la peur lorsque l'on découvre les choses dont cet homme extraordinaire est capable, car ces choses apparaissent à des yeux profanes comme de réelles atrocités.

Néanmoins, Hannibal n'a rien d'un sadique, ni d'un psychopathe, ni même d'un simple sociopathe. Jamais une seule de ses victimes n'a présenté la moindre trace de brutalité. Je sais pertinemment que la particularité de ce tueur en série aux multiples facettes réside dans les mutilations _ante mortem_. Je maintiens cependant qu'elles n'ont rien de cruel, qu'elles n'ont d'autre but que de maximiser les saveurs et la qualité de la viande prélevée.

Lorsque, enfin, j'ai vu quels étaient ses desseins à mon égard, je l'ai laissé abattre les dernières palissades ébréchées derrière lesquelles je me terrais depuis si longtemps. Je me suis ouvert à lui comme il s'était ouvert à moi. J'ai vu Hannibal Lecter comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, comme je n'avais jamais osé le rêver.

Hannibal vous dirait qu'il existe autant de manières de tuer que le monde compte de tueurs. Et quand L'Éventreur de Chesapeake met en pratique ses talents, il fait montre d'une infinie patience. Il observe, étudie, traque, charme, piège, puis, enfin, laisse opérer sa magie. A ses yeux, ses victimes sont assimilables à de la viande sur pied, du gibier qu'il remet à sa juste place avant de mettre définitivement un terme à sa vaine existence.

Mais là où il retire réellement du plaisir, ce n'est pas dans le meurtre, c'est dans la confection et la consommation du repas qui en résulte. Non pas car il assoit ainsi sa supériorité sur l'être qu'il déguste, mais parce qu'il aime profondément les arts de la table et la bonne chère. Cela ne dépend pas non plus de la victime dans le sens où berner d'autres personnes en les faisant consommer de la chair humaine pourrait le ravir, non, en vérité, cela tient au fait qu'il affectionne cette viande comme n'importe qui peut apprécier la saveur du bœuf ou celle du cerf.

Hannibal n'est pas un vulgaire meurtrier, c'est un homme raffiné, élégant et fin connaisseur des arts les plus variés ; grand gastronome, il possède un talent culinaire indéniable. En réalité, une profonde douceur se dégage des actes d'Hannibal. Cela est particulièrement vrai dans son attitude envers moi. La façon qu'il a de me regarder, à la fois fière, admirative et protectrice, celle qu'il a de me frôler, de me caresser, la façon délicieuse qu'il a de me faire l'amour... Tout ce qu'il entreprend envers et pour moi respire la douceur la plus exquise.

Voilà pourquoi Hannibal est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, celle qui occupe mon cœur et mes pensées où que je sois, quoi que nous fassions.


End file.
